There are a variety of situations in which component position becomes important for system control. Motor control is one example scenario. There are known motor control techniques. Position information regarding motor components is useful for controlling the motor, itself.
Position information regarding the motor is also useful for determining positions of other components that move responsive to operation of the motor. In elevator systems, for example, the position of the elevator car is determined by keeping track of position information regarding the motor. Many arrangements include encoders associated with the motor for purposes of determining position information. While such arrangements have proven useful, it would be beneficial to have a lower-cost alternative to the encoder-based position determination techniques.